


[podfic] For the Love of (Money)

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Series: For the Love of ( ) [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Angst, Bad Wine, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poverty, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: From the Tumblr prompt: Iron Bull catches Dorian in a lie about how much money he’s been surviving off at Skyhold, having been hiding his low funds.Mostly angst with a little fluff.





	[podfic] For the Love of (Money)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For the Love of (Money)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356203) by [SoManyJacks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyJacks/pseuds/SoManyJacks). 



**Fic** : For the Love of (Money)

 **Author** : SoManyJacks

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 11:52

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 10,8 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/jyuc3yo0q3nmx53/SoManyJacks+-+For+the+Love+of+%28Money%29+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/fptct14m)


End file.
